Dance With the Devil
by Su Zu Ali
Summary: Say goodbye, As we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight. ItaKaka


**Dance With The Devil.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor claim to own this anime, or song.**

**Summary: Say goodbye, As we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye; As we dance with the devil tonight. Kaka/Ita**

**Rating: M**

**-------**

**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead**

It was forbidden. Gods I knew it was. But what did it matter? For I was damned anyway. Each thrust, a recant of everything I have ever learned... learned to fear.

**Close your eyes, so many days go by**

**Easy to find what's wrong**

**Harder to find what's right**

My eyes fall shut as pain sears through me, I can feel long, sharp nails claw down my back_He is merciless..._

_**Thump**_

_**Slap**_

_**Thump**_

_**Slap**_

It was a repeated motion, over and over and over. I could feel us, falling into eternity. It was so painful, so addicting, so sinful. I'm addicted to sin, sin is addicted to me.

_"Groan"_

_"Do you... like that?"_

The voice, so cold, so sinister.

**I believe in you**

**I can show you that I can see right through**

**All your empty lies, I won't stay long**

**In this world so wrong**

Release... release... sweet release. I'm so close, close to that release. I know, for the taste of blood is upon my lips, wet, hot and sticky down my legs. Pouring, releasing.

I know who he is. I see through this act, but that's okay, I like the act. If it wasn't an act, then it would register, then it would turn sane. Become something it was not.

_"I hate you"_

Lies all of it. But that's okay the lies are good, the lies... don't lie. I like lies, I use them a lot, they stop people from knowing, from caring. Lies are good.

I smiled. The dark hazy fog around us didn't shield the bloody corpses, or block the stench of blood. Funny, it was such a vile world.

**Say goodbye,**

**As we dance with the devil tonight**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**

**As we dance with the devil tonight**

Release is so close, the black nothingness almost in reach. Should I say good bye? At the end of this tango things will all work out, everything, will work out.

_**Thump**_

_**Slam**_

_**Slap**_

Pain, blood, hate, anger. He feeds off of these things. I feed him; the greedy bastard. I looked him in the eye, and shall never escape_"Help me God, for I have sinned."_

_"God? Don't make me laugh."_He harshly whispers.

Were dancing... it's ending...

**Trembling, crawling across my skin**

**Feeding your cold, dead eyes**

**Stealing the life of mine**

Cold hands, running down my hot skin, skiting so gently, crawling, telling lies._"I hate you" lies... "I hate you" keep lying. "Hate..."._His eyes absorb everything, glutinously ravishing, eating my pain, Giving me... release.

**I believe in you**

**I can show you that I can see right through**

**All your empty lies, I won't last long**

**In this world so wrong**

I'll get what I want. He'll give me what I want, he's the only one that will. I can see right through all of these lies, this won't last long, he'll give in. After all, he's to tainted, by a world made so wrong.

**Say goodbye,**

**As we dance with the devil tonight**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**

**As we dance with the devil tonight**

_"I hate you, you slut."_

**_Slam_**

**_Slam_**

_"No you don't. But please... keep up the lie."_

**Hold on**

**Hold on**

His grip tightens painfully, but I grip tighter.

**Say goodbye,**

**As we dance with the devil tonight**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**

**As we dance with the devil tonight**

_"Goodbye"_

The tango grows more intense.

_"You looked me in the eye..."_

I hear my self scream, hoarse and broken. Blood stains everything, and that black haze grows darker. I can't help but smile at him, I knew, he'd give me my release from this world so wrong.

**Say goodbye,**

**As we dance with the devil tonight**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**

**As we dance with the devil tonight**

_"God forgive me..."_he hears me mumble._"For I have danced with the devil... tonight."_

_-------_

Yeah...

Kakashi and Itachi. Guess he got his release, by dancing with the devil.

Anyways.

**Review!**


End file.
